


Журавлик

by fb_xmen_movieverse



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, fairytale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fb_xmen_movieverse/pseuds/fb_xmen_movieverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Знаете, как упрямы бывают дети? Если ребёнок не может с чем-то смириться, он же не успокоится, пока не добьётся своего.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Журавлик

**Author's Note:**

> **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора.

— Это напоминание, — говорит Джин и заправляет за ухо рыжую прядь. 

На полке над столом — крохотная стеклянная бутылочка, фиал, в каких обычно хранят засушенные лепестки, морской песок, осколки ракушек. В этом — щепотка пепла.

— Со мной тогда впервые случилось столкновение с тем, что принято называть жестокой реальностью. Мне было пять лет, и я впервые увидела смерть. Тогда у меня не получилось уместить её в голове — и, наверное, до сих пор не получается. Зато я сразу поняла, чем буду заниматься всю свою жизнь. Потому что мириться я с этим не собиралась. 

Джин давно красит волосы и просит не называть её «мисс Грей». «Это совсем не мой цвет», — объясняет она, и возразить нечего. Её дом насквозь солнечный, тёплый, пропахший деревом и летним ветром — лето разлито и закупорено в бутылках домашнего вина, засушено вместе с терпкими травами в связках под потолком, выложено в вазочку с апельсиновым вареньем.

— Да, история автобиографичная, — кивает она. — Я же не писательница, у меня нет фантазии. Меня все спрашивают, как, мол, так получилось, что вы из медика стали сценаристом? Но я медиком как была, так и остаюсь. Какой из меня сценарист… Это разовая акция, под совершенно конкретную цель, и чудо вообще, что всё получилось, — она замолкает на мгновение. — Хотя иначе и быть не могло. Знаете, как упрямы бывают дети? Если ребёнок не может с чем-то смириться, он же не успокоится, пока не добьётся своего. А я как была упрямым ребёнком, так и осталась. С тех пор я, конечно, сложила тысячи журавликов. Каждому пациенту дарила. Но того самого среди них всё равно не было.

***

Джин разгладила складки на крыльях самолётика непослушными пальцами. Было ужасно неудобно действовать, когда левая рука совсем не гнулась, но она не собиралась позволить гипсу отобрать у нее одно из немногих развлечений. Подумаешь. Она подбежала к окну, высунулась, насколько могла, и отправила свой истребитель в головокружительный полёт.

Заходящее солнце плеснуло по глазам апельсиновым соком, и Джин сощурилась, прикрыв лицо ладошкой, стараясь разглядеть самолётик. Тот разом отяжелел, грузно спикировал по спирали и нырнул прямо в распахнутую форточку этажом ниже.

Истребитель потерпел крушение на вражеской территории. Нужно было срочно его спасать.

Джин бросилась к выходу из отделения, проскользнув мимо дремлющей на своём посту медсестры, и затопотала по ступенькам. Два пролёта, поворот, найти нужную палату — из коридора видно, как её заливает солнце, устроившее диверсию, — осторожно заглянуть в дверной проём в поисках пленника.

На койке под окном лежал темноволосый человек и озадаченно рассматривал посланника с небес, приземлившегося к нему на одеяло. Он поднял глаза, заметил Джин — и подмигнул ей.

— Эй, — шепотом позвал он и качнул головой, — иди сюда. Иди-иди, не бойся. Это твой самолётик?

Джин осторожно приблизилась и кивнула, не сводя с человека настороженного взгляда. Руку в гипсе она выставила перед собой, как оружие.

— Тебе же неудобно, — удивился человек. — Или ты кого-нибудь просила?

Джин пожала плечом.

— Меня зовут Чарльз, — он улыбнулся. — Чарльз Ксавье. А тебя?

Она наконец открыла рот:

— Джин. Грей.

— Ну какая же ты Грей, — возмутился Чарльз. — Ты же рыжая, потрясающе рыжая! Восхитительная мутация гена MC1R*.

— Мута… что?

— Мутация. У нас у всех внутри есть гены — такие крошечные штучки, на которых записано, как мы будем выглядеть, как будут работать наши органы. Иногда гену надоедает одна и та же надпись, и появляется новая. Это называется мутация, а человек с таким геном — мутант. Он становится не похож на других. Когда-то рыжих людей вообще не было, представляешь? А потом какому-то гену надоело, что все ходят одинаковыми, и он попросил солнце сделать ему новую надпись. Теперь вы, рыжики, похожи на солнце, — он протянул руку и чуть потрепал Джин по волосам. — Понимаешь, о чем я?

— Ты странный, — сделала вывод Джин.

Чарльз коротко рассмеялся.

— Возможно. Но заглядывай ко мне как-нибудь ещё, а? У меня не очень-то часто бывают гости. Скучно.

— Ты всё время лежишь? — Джин окинула взглядом одеяло. Чарльз ни разу не сменил позу, даже не дёрнул ногой. Он был неподвижен уже больше пяти минут. Ни один человек не пошёл бы на такое добровольно. Хотя от взрослых всякого можно было ожидать.

— Да. Ты не можешь шевелить рукой, а я ногами.

— Кошмар, — искренне сказала Джин.

— Согласен, — он невесело усмехнулся. — Но что поделать. Человек, знаешь ли, ко всему привыкает.

— А что случилось?

Чарльз посмотрел в потолок.

— Скучная взрослая история. Долго рассказывать.

— Тогда расскажи сказку, — не унималась она.

— Сказку? Джин, я и сам скучный взрослый. Я изучаю в университете гены и мутации. Я не умею рассказывать сказки.

Она продолжала смотреть на него в упор. Глупый Чарльз только что рассказал ей сказку про рыжих людей — Джин никогда не слышала ничего подобного — и теперь пытался отнекиваться. Он не был скучным, но однозначно был странным.

— Ну хорошо, — сдался Чарльз. — Про что ты хочешь сказку? Про прекрасную принцессу и чудовище? Про Русалочку? Про Синдбада-морехода? Про волшебный народ, который живёт под холмами?

— Не хочу про волшебный народ, — она помотала головой. — Хочу ещё про мутантов.

— Про му… — Чарльз закашлялся. — Ох, ладно. Хорошо. Про мутантов так про мутантов. Однажды… жил-был один мутант, который умел читать мысли. Это была его мутация. Телепатия. Его звали Профессор Икс, потому что он был очень умный. И однажды он встретил другого мутанта, который позвал его на битву со своим заклятым врагом.

— Какого другого мутанта?

Чарльз на секунду замялся.

— Его звали Магнето. Потому что он умел управлять металлом. Ты ведь знаешь, что магниты и металл притягиваются друг другу? Нет? Напомни как-нибудь, я тебе покажу. Ну вот, он поклялся отомстить одному страшному врагу, который убил его семью. И профессор Икс согласился ему помочь. И вместе они отправились в путешествие искать доктора Себастьяна. Это был очень-очень злой доктор, совсем не такие, как у нас в больнице. Доктор Маккой добрый и всем помогает. А доктор Себастьян любил делать всем очень больно. И Эрику тоже.

— Эрику?

— Магнето, я имел в виду Магнето, — Чарльз поморщился.

— Они его нашли?

— Не сразу. Они объехали всю Америку. Они очень подружились, хотя профессор Икс боялся, что нужен Магнето только для того, чтобы найти доктора Себастьяна…

— Джин, вот ты где!

В дверном проёме стояла медсестра из детского отделения.

— О, мисс Даркхолм, простите, я совсем заболтал ребёнка, — Чарльз слабо улыбнулся. — Конечно, ей давно пора спать.

— Это я прошу прощения. Надеюсь, она не слишком вам надоедала? — она взяла Джин за руку и мягко, но настойчиво потянула к выходу, не слушая её протестующее хныканье. — Пойдём, Джин. Придёшь завтра, если, конечно, мистер Ксавье будет не против.

— Нет, ну что вы. Я буду только рад.

Чарльз помахал Джин рукой на прощание.

***

На следующий день Джин едва дождалась, когда у Чарльза, по словам мисс Даркхолм, закончатся процедуры, чтобы тут же примчаться к нему в палату. Ей не терпелось услышать продолжение истории про мутантов.

После ужина они добрались до ответственного момента — битвы с доктором Себастьяном. Чарльз всё тянул и никак не хотел говорить, чем она кончится. Дела у профессора Икс и Магнето были плохи. Они поругались, а профессора к тому же подстрелили, в то время как раненый, но не убитый Себастьян незаметно отползал, чтобы продолжить свои злодейские деяния. Джин решила, что нужно им помочь.

— Но тут на остров внезапно прилетела рыжая девочка, — объявила она. — У неё был целый отряд самолётов, и они все стреляли огнём! Они сожгли доктора Себастьяна и всю его банду, а потом забрали профессора Икс, Магнето и их друзей и полетели домой.

Чарльз закашлялся, но подхватил:

— Теперь им уже никто не мог помешать. Профессор Икс и Магнето открыли школу для мутантов, где все учились читать мысли, управлять металлом, проходить сквозь стены, летать и вызывать дождь. И их первой почётной ученицей стала рыжая девочка, которую назвали Феникс.

— Феникс?

— Ты не знаешь, кто это?

Джин помотала головой.

— Пошарь в моей тумбочке, — сказал Чарльз. — Там есть оберточная бумага… рыжая такая.

Джин открыла дверцу, извлекла на свет немного помятый цветной лист и подала его Чарльзу. 

— Сейчас посмотрим, не разучился ли я… Это оригами, Джин. Ты делаешь самолётики, а из бумаги можно складывать ещё очень много всего. Любую фигуру. 

Он разгладил листок, сложил пополам, еще раз пополам. Джин зачарованно следила за тем, как порхали его пальцы, загибая уголки и проглаживая сгибы. Непонятно было, как из этого получится самолётик или что вообще получится. Чарльз осторожно потянул за кончики странного многослойного конверта, и на его ладони расцвёл оранжевый журавлик.

— Ух ты!.. — потрясённо выдохнула Джин.

— Это несложно, — пояснил Чарльз. — Когда станет попроще орудовать обеими руками, я тебя научу.

Он протянул ей фигурку, и Джин осторожно приняла журавлика, стараясь не повредить хрупкие бумажные крылья.

— Это и есть феникс, — сказал Чарльз. — Бессмертная птица, которая рождается в огне, а когда приходит ее срок, снова обращается в пламя и восстаёт из пепла. Эта сказка дарит надежду. И ты, рыжик, тоже. Единственный проблеск в этом унылом больничном царстве, — он потрепал Джин по волосам.

— Ты расскажешь мне сказку про феникса?

— Расскажу, — улыбнулся он. — В следующий раз.

— Феникс тоже мутант, да? Обычные птицы не обращаются в огонь.

— Ха, можно сказать и так. Но в огонь может обратиться все что угодно. Мутация феникса в том, что он после этого рождается заново. На самом деле… — Чарльз вдруг нахмурился. — Разница в том, Джин, что мутанты существуют на самом деле. Но умирают они точно так же, как и обычные люди и птицы. Воскресают только в сказках. Поэтому феникс — сказочная птица.

— Я не понимаю. 

— В жизни все умирают насовсем, Джин. Никто не возвращается. Если птица сгорела, из пепла уже ничто не возникнет.

— Как это — насовсем? Зачем?

— Ты ещё маленькая и не понимаешь, — почему-то рассердился Чарльз. — Мне не следовало начинать этот разговор.

Джин посмотрела ему в лицо. Взрослые любили говорить, что она маленькая и не понимает, вот и Чарльз туда же. А казался не таким скучным. Ведь если ей объяснить, она поймет. Она много чего понимала. Она понимала, что у Чарльза наморщен лоб и опущены уголки губ, и это значит, что он расстроен. До того расстроен, что не хочет объяснять. Раньше он никогда не отказывался объяснять. Наверное, он просто устал. Но зачем всё-таки умирать насовсем?

— Но ты же не умрёшь насовсем?

Чарльз закрыл лицо руками.

— Джин, беги к себе. Я устал, и тебе тоже пора спать.

Значит, всё-таки устал. Джин встала и положила журавлика на тумбочку.

— Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи.

Но эта ночь была неспокойной. Джин долго не могла заснуть и ворочалась, думая о «насовсем». Ей не нравилось, как это звучало. Из окна больницы она несколько раз видела, как людей увозили куда-то, завернутых в простыни с головы до ног. Они больше не возвращались. Джин думала, что они выздоровели. Но те, кто выздоравливал, уходил сам. 

***

Она волновалась за Чарльза и наутро прокралась к его палате, не дожидаясь разрешения медсестры. Там кто-то громко спорил. Джин заглянула в дверь и узнала доктора Маккоя, стоявшего у кровати Чарльза. 

— Я уже говорил, что не могу увеличить дозу. Вы и так получаете максимум.

— Доктор Маккой. Хэнк. Пожалуйста. Мне больно, — Чарльз улыбался одними губами и смотрел на доктора, сдвинув брови. 

— Мне очень жаль, — доктор Маккой покачал головой. Он тоже хмурился и уже несколько раз за минуту поправил очки. — Но в таких количествах морфий может вызвать привыкание и нанести здоровью непоправимый вред.

— Моему здоровью уже и так нанесён непоправимый вред! — Чарльз сорвался на крик. — Дадите вы мне умереть спокойно?

Джин ахнула. Чарльз собрался умирать?!

Они одновременно посмотрели в ее сторону, только сейчас заметив, что она стоит в дверях.

— Чарльз, держите себя в руках, пожалуйста, — резко сказал доктор Маккой. — Вам рано умирать. И на ноги мы вас ещё поставим. Только зря пугаете свою маленькую подружку.

Чарльз что-то глухо проворчал и откинулся на подушку, прикрыв глаза. Маккой развернулся и направился к выходу из палаты. Проходя мимо Джин, он прошептал:

— Чарльз сейчас не в духе. Постарайся его не беспокоить.

Джин кивнула и подбежала к кровати. Она знала, как его развеселить. Чарльз сам говорил, что забывает о боли, пока рассказывает сказку. 

— Привет.

— Привет, — Чарльз открыл глаза и скосился на нее. — Боюсь, сейчас не лучшее время, рыжик. У старого Чарльза болят его старые косточки.

— А ты расскажи сказку и забудешь, сам говорил. Про феникса, — Джин просительно заглядывала ему в лицо и всё-таки не выдержала. — Ты зачем хочешь умереть? Насовсем? А как же сказка?

— Да, я хочу умереть насовсем, — рявкнул Чарльз. — Потому что я валяюсь здесь овощем и вряд ли когда-нибудь смогу ходить. И я никому такой не нужен, Джин, понимаешь? Только девочке, которой нравится слушать мое враньё.

— Почему это сказки — враньё?

— Потому что они на то и сказки, что в жизни все не так. Думаешь, ты уже достаточно большая, чтобы все понимать? Я покажу. В тумбочке есть лупа. Дай мне ее.

Лупа? Чарльз собирался показать ей гены под увеличительным стеклом? Джин пошарила в тумбочке и послушно подала ему лупу.

— Нам не разрешают хранить спички и зажигалки. Но, к счастью, физика бывает интереснее любых сказок. Ты знаешь, что если собрать лупой солнечный свет, он станет гораздо сильнее и горячее и даже может тебя обжечь?

Чарльз потянулся к журавлику.

— Не надо! — вскрикнула Джин, поняв, что он хочет сделать. 

— В чём проблема? Если это феникс, он не сгорит.

Чарльз положил журавлика на блюдце, поднес к падающему из окна свету и направил на него лупу. На крылышке расползлось чёрное пятно. Чарльз поводил лупой. Дыра становилась все больше, и наконец птицу охватил самый настоящий огонь. Джин в ужасе смотрела, как, скручиваясь, обугливались крылья, как поникла шея, как трепетали язычки пламени, проедая тонкую бумагу. Феникс стремительно оседал бесформенной чернеющей кучкой.

— Вот и всё, — сказал Чарльз, когда на блюдце осталась только горстка пепла. Джин уставилась на неё, отчаянно надеясь, что сейчас свершится чудо и оттуда покажется голова птенца.

— Чудес не бывает, Джин. Прости, в этот раз без сказок.

И Джин разревелась.

— Он был ненастоящий!

— О, поверь мне, настоящих фениксов вообще не существует.

Джин выхватила у него блюдце и, всхлипывая, побежала наверх.

Она поставила пепел феникса на свою тумбочку и прорыдала пол-ночи. А вниз спустилась только после обеда.

— Я думал, ты не придёшь, — с облегчением встретил её Чарльз. — Прости за вчерашнее, я повёл себя ужасно. Ты не должна была видеть меня таким. Хочешь, сложу тебе нового журавлика?

Джин, насупившись, смотрела на него исподлобья.

— Мне не нужен новый. Я хочу, чтобы старый воскрес.

— Ради всего святого, Джин, не воскреснет он! Пожалуйста, не надо опять начинать!

— Ты слишком взрослый и не понимаешь, — Джин мотала головой. — Он воскреснет.

Чарльз издал странный звук, нечто среднее между смешком и всхлипом.

— Вот же упрямый ребенок. Никому не под силу отменить смерть, понимаешь?

Взрослые считали себя такими могущественными. Они ложились спать, когда захотят, командовали другими людьми, носили неудобную строгую одежду, листали газеты, зарабатывали деньги и рассуждали о политике. Они говорили, что нужно нести ответственность за свои поступки и исправлять свои ошибки. И чего это всё стоило, если нельзя было вернуть к жизни сгоревшего феникса?

— Ты такой умный, мог и придумать что-нибудь, — надулась Джин. — Напиши на генах, что больше не надо умирать. 

— Давай не будем об этом больше говорить, — попросил Чарльз. — Давай я лучше расскажу тебе про школу мутантов.

*** 

Когда Джин пришла, Чарльз ещё спал. Она попереминалась с ноги на ногу у кровати, потрясла его за плечо.

— Чарльз?

Чарльз не отзывался.

— Чарльз, — Джин ущипнула его за щеку. Щека была холодной.

— Чарльз?..

Он не шевелился.

Джин набрала в лёгкие воздух и с воплем вылетела из палаты.

— Он не просыпается, — завывала она, дергая за полу халата доктора Маккоя. — Я пришла, а он не просыпается!

Десятью минутами позже Чарльза перекладывали на каталку. Маккой укутал его сверху простыней, прямо как тех, которых увозили из больницы. Рука выскользнула из-под простыни и бессильно повисла в воздухе. Почему-то это напугало Джин больше всего.

— Куда вы его везёте?! — она семенила за каталкой.

— В реанимацию, — бросил Маккой. — Тебе туда нельзя, подожди снаружи, пожалуйста. 

Пока Джин ждала в коридоре, до неё доносились обрывки фраз:

— Передозировка морфия. Я не мог предположить… похоже, каждый день припрятывал…

— Он проснётся? — спросила Джин, как только доктор Маккой вышел.

— Прости, Джин, я не знаю, — он беспомощно развёл руками. — Мы делаем всё, что в наших силах.

Она сидела на скамье под дверью, пока не заснула, и кто-то отнёс её в палату.

***

— Так мне и пришлось рассказывать сказку про феникса самой, - заключает Джин.

Она снова разливает чай и размешивает у себя в чашке апельсиновое варенье. Письма и подарки от пациентов занимают целый стеллаж. Доктор Грей отменяет чужие смерти уже больше тридцати лет. 

— Конечно, его откачали, — уверенно говорит она, помедлив всего мгновение. — Я же говорю, у меня нет фантазии. Я пишу только то, что было на самом деле.

На полке над столом — потрёпанный журавлик из выцветшей, истончившейся рыжей бумаги.

Джин смотрит на него и улыбается.

____________

* на самом деле эта мутация была открыта в 1995 г.


End file.
